insmodfandomcom-20200214-history
AcidLead (class)
Background Young man, approximate age twenty. Devotion to "Weapon", trancending reality which is a pretty lame place any which way you slice it. Primary weapon choice is a close-combat weapon; but then again, isn't it always ridiculous when someone wades into combat with nothing but a sword expecting to win? Playstyle based on "awesome", where spectacle is a prerequisite to pain. Primarily defeated by high efficiency termination i.e. hypervelocity kinetic orbital bombardments, raildrivers i.e. the Guppy, and being bored to death by political shenanigans i.e. every civilized system ever. *'Affiliation': BLU (and/or purple) *'Likes': Friendly competition, weapons *'Dislikes': Hostile competition, politics (AcidLead): Actually, ignore the balance of this page. I'm not quite sure why I bothered to put all this up besides the fact that nobody ACTUALLY reads the frigging manual anymore these days. Uh, the flying spaghetti monster I have remote control of has a meatball attack, a noodly hook for drawing in enemies or hooking up with teammates, and a noodle propeller for actually doing the flying part while not being hilariously broken. His foot, er, noodle speed is 90% while standing and 60% while being a pile of noodle, and he has 150hp which is pretty excessively awesome. Abilities Sean uses a regenerating personal shield which has 100sp, but is legendarily wimpy when it comes to physical resilience and his actual health is negligible for all intents and purposes; simply significantly wounding him is roughly equivalent to removing him from battle. Flipping Sean repeatedly causes him to enter a state; generally, four direction flips in quick succession are required to count as Spinning. While airborne, this refreshes Hop; on the ground, it avoids non-splash damage. Sean can jump in midair to Hop, which only really stops him from falling and can't be used while Spinning (while it technically COULD cause him to rise, that would require mechanical or better timing and remember I AM NO GOD etc). Sean uses the mobility button to Boost, which drains shielding points slowly but increases foot speed greatly and knocks away any targets intercepted. Stopping the Boost will Skid, depleting a few extra sp to launch the target far back; using the down key executes a Rollskid which launches upward instead; using the Hammer executes a Skidswipe, which has horrendous damage; no other weapon can be used while Boosting. Remember, boostwhores OP! 1a: Short Hammer. Primary use whips the hammer about in front, dealing moderate damage at a high rate in short range without sacrificing mobility. Hold while Spinning repeatedly to hold out the hammer, doing damage once per direction flip. Alternate use projects the hammer, tumbling end over end, on a straight path; after striking something and dealing damage (solid walls do not really care about damage), it will return toward Sean, still able to deal damage to other targets if it should strike them; should it fail to reach Sean on its second trajectory, it will still bounce once more but no longer strike other targets; if Sean fails to catch it on the third trajectory, it will bounce off of the world on a parabolic arc and fall out of the map, probably forcing Sean to wait before generating a new one (if he used them more disposably, he'd pretty much run out of Points like that). Tertiary use while Overpowered launches a space-defying combo that locks onto a nearby, reachable target after warming up and refuses to allow them to expire while dealing collateral damage, finishing them with a hit that reduces them to bits of meat; Sean cannot recieve damage while executing but can suffer blows once the target has been smeared and he is stopped for cooloff (Spies, take note). 1b: Fist. While the Hammer is not available, Sean can still attempt a close range assault. Primary use unloads an uppercut instantly with a remarkable cooloff and good knockback (up), but immobilizes for the duration. Alternate use immobilizes Sean as well, performing a very familiar kneecap-aimed hand stab, with a fairly long exectution time, but damage and slowing on anyone hit. Tertiary used while Overpowered immobilizes both Sean and his target at point blank; failure to choose an effect within one second executes a waffling attack where nothing continues to happen for at least five seconds, but Sean and/or his target can be effectively attacked by others; primary fire destroys the target with a giant hammer blow should Sean have recovered the hammer, or a storm of energy and matter if not; alternate fire teleports Sean and the target elsewhere on the map; tertiary fire releases the target while debuffing attack and defense on target for 5s and buffing on Sean for the same time period. 2: Pistols. Primary fire utilizes two Smipper Ltd. Viper Elites, which are automatic-fire bullpup-configuration specially-ported pistols with integral wrist straps and a twenty-round magazine each; while the features practically render all recoil negated, and the pisols sport high accuracy, the shots have rather low damage; Sean sacrifices no mobility for accuracy, and due to the nature of the pistols' assembly magazine replacement can occur on one Viper in under a second (on a good day); use of the weapons while Spinning fires one in each direction. Alternate fire utilizes up to six Attaxonite Hand Blasters held on two Attaxonite Utility Bandoliers still sacrificing no mobility; each Hand Blaster holds one shotgun shell and reloads rather simply, but each must be reloaded one at at time if expended; while accuracy is poor due to lack of barrel length (and deliberate choke) number of pellets fired is high and damage per pellet is low; while each pistol fires when triggered, there is a fixed rate at which Sean can draw and replace the weapons limiting the rate. Tertiary fire while Overpowered uses the Tank Reamer to fire the legendary Terra Slug ammunition, which has a ridiculously slow rate of travel but explodes constantly while passing through anything (not before or after, only while). 3: Destructo Beamer. Sean's primary and favorite weapon. Primary fire immobilizes Sean to improve precision, but fires a high-speed shot (slow for light) that has a small amount of penetration before turning into a small detonation; fires only four shots from one magazine, has a notable reload delay, and doesn't have an excessive rate of fire due to cooling issues (manual heat ejection makes this a Beamer weapon with recoil). Alternate fire toggles the wide-dispersion mode, enabling a wider shot but with no penetration and reduced damage (useful, but rarely). Tertiary fire while Overpowered reduces the cost per firing to one Beamer cell until Sean respawns, giving up to sixteen shots per magazine. 4: Chain Grenades. Primary use lobs the grenade, which explodes on each of three contacts, causing overelastic ricochet on the first two, and better damage on the last; no mobility is sacrificed while tossing a bouncer. Alternate use places one on the ground; any two planted Chain Grenades will attempt to form a triplaser link and each does its full three layers of damage in a slightly larger blast zone when set off. Tertiary use while Overpowered would deploy the Mechanical Gargantua, but of course one would have to have Crawler Grenades for that so you'll just have to settle for no additional overpowered stuff. Beware; Sean only carries six and has to restock at a supply depot to regain them! FAQ Q: I can't doublejump A: No, not really. That's not what it's for. Q: Why no I AM A MOTORBIKE? A: That's not my field of expertise, awesome as it is. Too much road rash. Q: Where are the Personal Affliction Registers? A: The battles are too short for me to get significantly hungry during a game, and my Spectacularity is kind of mitigated by the fact that EVERYONE in INSmod is about as awesome. You should be lucky there's even an Overpowered meter! Q: You should really use a FAVOR module A: There are no vehicles in INSmod, silly! Well, except Mojojojo's Mecha, but somehow I doubt that hijacking that remotely would really be effective. Q: I can't seem to get terribly Overpowered A: Be more ridiculous. If you don't deal damage for a while, you'll start to seem less Overpowered; additionally, one strong attack seems more Overpowered than spraying someone with pips of damage. Q: Hey, why do I keep taking damage? A: Are you boosting, because that one is pretty obvious; it drains health for superior mobility. More obscurely, any time the Overpowered meter is full, you should execute an Overpowered attack or let the meter cool down; further boosts to the Overpowered meter while it is full will turn into Admin Smite damage, basically meaning you hit yourself as hard as the enemy! Q: Needs more lava penguins A: You can't have the lava penguins, you can only look at them Q: Wait, if none of this applies to INSmod as it stands, why did you bother writing it? A: See there you go again; if you had read the frigging manual for comprehension instead of skipping to the tl;dr you would have known.